Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 100\% \times \dfrac{14}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ \dfrac{14}{20} = \dfrac{7}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{7}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{7}{10} } = \dfrac{1 \times 7 } {1 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{7}{10} } = \dfrac{7}{10} $